


Show Is Not (Usually) Substance

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Implied Sexual Content, Lake Laogai (Avatar), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Zuko rescues someone else besides Appa.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Show Is Not (Usually) Substance

The Freedom Fighter heeded a visible outline of a slanted hat with a golden ferrule that remained still through a small aperture of the door confining him. His eyes widened and he felt the irregular motion of his chest accelerate onto the pressure of his knees as he saw the hatch slide open with a _thud_.

Jet sighed against the rugged dirt beneath him and closed his eyes momentarily before agaping to the view of an uncanny silhouette, only perceptible through the cerulean mask of a dragon’s face. He nearly jolted at the sight before catching a glimpse of the Dai Li agent he saw earlier being on the ground, seemingly unconscious behind the obscure figure who had raised a finger over his ‘mouth’ in a gesture of taciturnity.

The latter handed Jet his confiscated pair of hooks with a swift motion of arms and presented them towards the Freedom Fighter by the handles. Jet promptly adjusted himself to a seating position and bestowed a jubilant grin at the delineated figure, retrieving his weaponry. 

Now, Jet wasn’t exactly fastidious in terms of a rescuer at this point, and immediately followed the masked stranger outside of his cell as they sneaked past espionage in pursuit of the exit. The Freedom Fighter could see that his liberator was discernibly shorter than him; frame not as muscular as Jet’s but more lithe and nimble as they lightly sprinted across the narrow leeway of the prison.

The pair turned a corner and instantly encountered a Dai Li agent, who started to extend his arm towards them (presumably to spout a surveyors’ chain). Before he could implement his attack the masked silhouette jostled his chest with a shoulder towards the wall, rendering him unconscious with the helves of two broadswords that Jet hadn’t exactly descried before.

Li was about to insert his blades back into the scabbard until the Freedom Fighter abruptly pushed him against the wall, broadswords clanking on the ground as Jet pinned his wrists above his head with a bent forearm.

The maneuver immediately evoked an audible grunt from the shorter boy and Jet had a knee placed between his thighs to ensure his detainment. “You think I was gonna let you off easy after you freed me?” Jet growled perniciously, lifting the mask with his other hand before being met with an unusually petrified expression from Li.

The latter was at an obvious loss for words as he began faltering an apologetic series of apaced elucidations and impetrations for mercy. “Oh Jet, please- I’m so sorry, I was going to tell you who I was beforehand, I didn’t mean for you to get arrested, you had every ri-”

Jet adjourned his statement with the sudden pressure of his lips against Li’s, releasing the compression that he had on his wrists as the shorter boy ultimately turned his own head to kiss him back; a tear beading at the corner of his eye as his hands cradled Jet’s face while the latter grasped his sides tenderly with his palms.

“Now don’t think,” the Freedom Fighter mumbled between lingering kisses, “you still won’t get punished,” another smacker, “when we leave this place.” He smirked against Li’s mouth, who responded with a faint hum as he broke their contact with a hushed “Someone’s coming.”

The shorter boy capsuled his broadswords and both teens almost instantly bolted into a scuttle along a different underpass (with a currently disclosed Li guiding their exit) when Jet acknowledged a ray of sunlight cascading an egress above ground.

Li called for his uncle a few times once they arrived beneath the opening of the incarceration to which he was met with a fatigued Mushi peeking down at them with a weary smile. “Sorry about that, nephew. It’s just that you took so long I fell asle- Oh, Jet! How have you been? It’s been a mi-” Li growled with irascibility. “We don’t have time for that, uncle!”

Mushi briefly scratched the back of his head. “Oh. Right.” He assisted his nephew with hoisting him out of the tunnel and did the same with the Freedom Fighter afterwards. Li immediately seized Jet’s face between his hands and captured his gaze with a perturbed countenance. “They didn’t do anything to you before I got there, did they?” Jet delicately placed a hand over the shorter boy’s wrist and cradled that hand with the graze of his fingers.

“No. I think they were planning an interrogation, though.” Li continued to gape at him in dismay before pecking a kiss along his jaw. “I’m so glad you’re okay…” Jet pressed his forehead against the shorter boy’s and halfway chuckles. “You definitely will be once we get to your place.”

Li blithely pushed him away by the chest, a surge of heat flushing the unmarred side of his face. “Not in front of my _uncle!_ " he retorted. Mushi barked a hearty laugh. “Is this what my nephew had in mind when he planned on freeing someone else?” The Freedom Fighter averted his line of sight towards the shorter boy. “Wait, how did you know where to find me?” Li directed his gaze to the ground, visibly ambivalent.

“Can’t I explain on the way home?” he asked, his fingers intertwining with Jet’s as the three of them began to walk from the penitentiary. The Freedom Fighter nuzzled his hair with the underside of his jaw. “You better.”


End file.
